


10 Categories: Thor and Valkyrie

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Valkyrie (Marvel), Brothers, Conversations, Female-Male Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love, Mentioned Phil Coulson, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: I do not own anything in the MCU.





	10 Categories: Thor and Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything in the MCU.

**AU**

At a bar, Phil Coulson shows footage of Donald Blake.

“Yeah, he’s definitely Asgardian.”

**First Time**

“Well fought. Have you met Lady Sif? She’s the first woman to ever defeat me.”

**Adventure**

Pregnancy and parenthood is one adventure neither had faced.

Together, they decided it was time.

**Smut**

She’d expected it to be quick.

Taking his time, he brings her great pleasure.

**Fluff**

“My name is Thor,” he insists.

In turn, she tells him hers.

**Angst**

“Goodbye, your majesty. If I were any true hero, I’d be dead with the others.”

**Hurt/Comfort**

“Here’s to the woman you loved, my lady.”

“Here’s to your family.”

“Even Loki?”

“Yes.”

**Humour**

“Would you kindly do something about the Valkyrie’s repeated attempts to murder me,” Loki demands.

**Romance**

“Even if I weren’t king, I’d still be honoured to have you as my queen.”

**UST**

In the small shuttle, she sits on his lap.

Eyes ahead, neither fully breathes.


End file.
